


A night in the workshop

by Cadoan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie(s), Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Force, Finn, how did you get so good at this..?" His voiced sounded strained and jagged even to his own ears. "I had a very good teacher..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night in the workshop

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth Poe/Finn fic I've written and published the last 36 hours. I have the Stormpilot bug something baaad, so here's some more smutty fluff/fluffy smut for you to enjoy.

Poe rolled out from under the engine and used the back of his hand to wipe sweat off his forehead. He rolled his neck and grimaced lightly when the kinks straightened out. The workshop around him was silent and dark apart from the sounds he was causing while fixing the engine and the spotlight he had angled in such a way that he could cleary see into the open part of the engine. He didn't _have_ to fix engines, he knew that. The resistance had trained mechanics to deal with all the repairs and such needed. No, Poe _wanted_  to fix engines. He liked being able to take care of these sort of things on his own, and he wanted to be able to keep an X-Wing in the air without any help. It kept his hands busy as well, and he liked doing things with his hand. Poe looked down at his hands and realized how nearly black from oil they were, so he stood up. He headed for the workshop sink to clean himself off, whistling to himself as he did. The stains were horrible to get off, but he managed to get most it. He walked back to the X-Wing engine suspended from the ceiling and studied it.

"Now, why aren't you working..."

He didnt even hear the footsteps echoing through the empty workshop.

"Up late working again?"

Finn's voice was close to him, and he could feel the ex-stormtrooper's breath on his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine and he turned to face Finn with a sly smirk on his face.

"You know me, I like to get my work done during the nights." He was rewarded with blushing cheeks from Finn, who waved dissmissively with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, hotshot," Finn cleared his throat before he started talking again. "I went around to your room because I couldn't sleep, but when you weren't there I guessed you were here instead, so...

Poe's sly smirk turned into a warm, genuine smile as Finn spoke, looking at everything in the room apart from Poe's face. Poe reached out his hand and placed it on Finn's shoulder, squeezing it gently in a comforting gesture. That made Finn look at Poe, and their eyes met.

"You had trouble sleeping?" Poe's voice was warm and caring. Finn gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, woke up and couldn't seem to fall asleep again." Finn looked behind Poe, at the X-Wing engine. "I'm guessing it was the same for you?"

Poe squeezed Finn's shoulder again before he let go. He threw a glance over his shoulder and he shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much. I never fell asleep in the first place.

Just as he moved his head back to look at Finn again, he was all but tackled into a tight hug that almost toppled him over. He gave a small 'oof' sound as he regained his balance and wrapped his arms around Finn as well. The former stormtrooper had buried his face in the nape of the pilot's neck, and Poe softly placed a hand on the back of Finn's neck.

"Want to watch me fix the engine for a bit?"

 

  
Finn pulled his head back, smiled, and nodded.

-

Half an hour later, Poe let his head fall backwards and his fingers gripped tighter around the edge of the workbench, knuckles going white. His eyes slid shut and he let out another moan as he lost himself it the tight heat that was Finn's mouth wrapped around his lenght. He inhaled sharply and the workshop's smell of fuel, oil and grit filled his nostrils. The younger man's tongue lapped at the slit at the top of his erection and he let out a strangled sound.

" _Force,_  Finn, how did you get so good at this..?" His voiced sounded strained and jagged even to his own ears, and Finn hummed around him. The vibrations caused pleasure shoot through him and he arched his back. Then, the slick heat around him dissapeared, and he made a disappointed sound in the back of his throat. Butterfly kisses were placed right next to his left hip bone.

"I had a very good teacher..." What he said made hot, proud possession coil in Poe's stomaxh, and Finn's deep voice reverberated through him in a way that set his nerve endings on fire, and he loved it. Those butterfly kisses travelled closer to the base of his erection and Poe subconsciously tensed his whole body. He forced his eyes open and looked down at Finn and what he was doing just as the younger man pulled back his head far enough to take the head of Poe's erection into his mouth. The pilot violently sucked in air between his teeth and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his skull. Finn used one hand to hold Poe's narrow hips still while he slowly swallowed down as much of the pilot as he could. It didn't take long for the younger man to start bobbing his head up and down and the motion drew long mewling sounds from the pilot. Almost not aware of what he was doing, Poe let one hand fall from holding onto the work bench to lightly rest on top of Finn's head instead, nails carefully scraping through his short, black hair. Only a few minutes later, enough pressure had built up within him to threaten to spill over and out.

"Finn, Finn, I'm going to, ah-"

Finn got the hint and let the erection slip out of his mouth. He stood up and pressed a hot kiss to Poe's mouth, and he had barely been able to wrap his fingers around the pilot's lenght before Poe started coming. Finn wrapped his arm around Poe's middle and held the pilot close as he spilled himself onto the workshop floor. They stood like that for a long time, Poe winding his arms around Finn's neck as he let his breath calm down.

"Wow, Finn, just... wow." The younger man smiled and shifted at that, and Poe became very aware of Finn's erection digging into his thigh. A smirk crept onto Poe's face as he let his hand slide down Finn's body, down to his belt buckle. Poe started to unbuckle Finn's belt while he held the other man's gaze, one dark eyebrow lifting suggestively. Finn's eyes glowed and twinkled in the half dark, and Poe sunk down to his knees and put his hands and mouth to use. He smiled internally when he felt Finn's fingers in his hair, urging him on. He sucked, pushed, pulled and stroked, and it didn't take long for Finn to turn into a puddle of goo in his hands. The whimpers he drew from the younger man made him do his very best, and soon, Finn came as well. Poe spat on the floor next to them before he stood. He framed Finn's beautiful, content face and pressed a quick kiss to his soft lips before he gave a breathless laugh.

"I am so ready to go to sleep now."

Finn laughed with him and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go. My room or yours?"

Poe shook his head. "I don't care where as long as you're there."


End file.
